The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ternstroemia, botanically known as Ternstroemia gymnanthera and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘HOHB’.
The new Ternstroemia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Seneca, S.C. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Ternstroemia cultivars with attractive plant form and leaf coloration.
The new Ternstroemia originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventors in 1997, in Seneca, S.C. of an unnamed selection of Ternstroemia gymnanthera, not patented. The new Ternstroemia was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single plant from within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Seneca, S.C. in 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by semi-hardwood and hardwood stem cuttings in Seneca, S.C. since November, 2000 has shown that the unique features of this new Ternstroemia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.